


Big Fan

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [17]
Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is an up and coming actress and has a famous fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fan

Hannah walked down the red carpet. 

This wasn’t her first premiere, but it was the first one where she was the star. This was her first big break. The one that would kick start her career.

“Hannah, over here!” her publicist Luke Windsor called. He was waving her over to where an interviewer stood. 

She made her way over to them.

“I’m standing here with the star of the movie Hannah Smith. So, how are you doing?”

“I’m good”, Hannah said, “A little overwhelmed”.

“I’ve seen the film and I must say that you were amazing in it”. 

“Oh, thank you”, Hannah said, “I didn’t think I was qualified at first, but as the director and I talked about it, I thought ‘I guess I’m more like my character than I realized’”. 

“I’ve heard that there’s talk of a Marvel movie. Can you tell us more about that?” 

Hannah was about to say something when she heard, “You know that if she talks, the Marvel sniper will have to take her down”. She turned her head and saw Tom Hiddleston standing off to the side.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but I just had to come by and say hello”, he said, “I thought the movie was breathtaking and this little lady here did an amazing job”. 

Hannah blushed and said, “You’re just saying that to be nice”.

“Not at all, love. I loved it”, he told her.

“Well thank you for taking your time to speak to me”.

“Oh, you’re welcome”, Hannah said. 

The interviewer walked off, leaving Tom, Hannah, and their fuming publicist. 

“You completely ruined that interview, Tom”, Luke snapped, “Whatever. I don’t have time for this. I’ll deal with you later”. Luke stormed off.

“I really am sorry”, Tom said.

“It’s fine. Luke’s just stressed out”, Hannah told him.

“I just couldn’t wait to meet you, so when I saw you I couldn’t help myself. Luke speaks highly of you”, Tom said, “It’s been a while since he’s managed a rising star. Let me just say, I’m a big fan”. 

Hannah blushed. Tom Hiddleston was a fan of her work!

“I’m a big fan of you, too”, she told him. 

Tom chuckled and said, “Would you allow me to escort you inside?” 

Hannah nodded and looped her arm through his. 

They made their way inside the theater, stopping to talk to people they knew. 

Hannah knew that by morning, everyone would know about her and Tom being seen together and frankly, Hannah couldn’t care less.

* * *

After a while, it was time for them to take their seats. 

“After this, would you maybe want to go to dinner with me or get a drink?” Tom asked Hannah. 

“I don’t know. I’m sure Mother Hen wouldn’t be too happy about that”, she said. 

“Mother Hen can sod off. If I want to take a beautiful woman to dinner, I will”, Tom said. He grabbed her hand and brought up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. “Please, darling?” he pleaded.

Hannah found herself unable to say no.


End file.
